Complaint Department
by awesomeninja09
Summary: People of FanFiction, I am here to tell you about the complaints that the Wizards, Witches, and Demigods have been having with your stories. They wanted me to post it on this website, since this website has one of the biggest problems with this. So please read and change your ways (not)!
1. Romione, Jason, and Fred and George

**Hi! It's Awesomeninj09. I read a story like this one and decided to write my own! I'll take any requests... I don't care. I'm writing a lot today because I'm going on a road trip thing. Anyways, on with the story!**

* * *

 _Dear FanFiction authors,_

 _Why do you feel the need to pair me up with Percy Jackson?_ **Yeah! She's my girlfriend!** _Ron!_ **It's true!** _Fine. Anyway, I would never cheat on Ron like that. It's a very foolish and childish thing to do._ **Yeah.**

 _Please stop,_

 _Hermione_ **and Ron**

Dear FanFiction writers,

Why does everybody act like I'm a stuck up git? I'm not! I don't want to steal Percy's spotlight! He deserves it even more then I do! But apparently you don't believe that. You must think that I'm a bad guy. I'm not!

Seriously,

Jason

Dear FanFictioners,

We don't understand... are there really people called Connor and Travis Stoll? And are they really better at pranking then we are? You'd think that that was impossible! Well, you never know.. maybe the Marauders? Still.

Until next time,

Fred and George Weasley

* * *

 **Like I said earlier, I'll take any reviews and ideas.**

 **Peace out,**

 **Aweslmeninja09**


	2. Percy, Rachel, and Lavender

Dear writers,

I would never start working for Kronos, even if I were thrown into Tartarus for that long. I mean, seriously. My _fatal flaw_ is _loyaly!_ Thank you very much, people. I _will not_ work for the Titans!

A _loyal_ friend,

Percy Jackson

FanFiction,

I swear, if I read _one more story_ about how snobby I am, I'll explode. I mean, I'm the Oracle! _I don't date!_ Please, people!

A non-dater,

Rachel Elizabeth Dare

Authors,

I'm not mean like that! I liked Ron at one point, Yes, but Harry didn't have to say all those mean things about me! Hermione, too! She just made it worse! And now whenever I read about myself in one of thestories, I'm always a stuck up git. I've only read, like, one story about me where I'm _nice_. And maybe a trillion where I'm just plain out mean and jealous. Please delete any stories like that, as that is not my true nature. _Yes. It is your true nature._ Oh, be quiet Hermione!

Lavender _and Hermione_


	3. Artemis, Apollo, and Draco Malfoy

**236 views? Whoa! Hopefully this will meet your standards, readers!**

 **I decided to only do two letters because they're much longer then usual. The first letter is dedicated to Candy Phantom, the person that gave me this idea. In fact, right when he/she wrote that review, I actually did get a letter complaining about Percabeth! Such a coincedene, no? Anyways, I'll stop my babbling. On with the story!**

* * *

(Dedicated to: Candy Phantom)

Dear FanFic authors,

This is Artemis, the goddess of the moon and owner of the Hunt. I don't date or marry boys because I'm in the Hunt. That means, that I will never date or marry one Percy Jackson. Just the thought of it makes me shudder and want to hurl. So I _will not ever_ date Percy Jackson. And because of that, I want all Pertemis stories deleted. I mean- **Come on, lil' sis! Stop complaining!** Apollo! This is _my_ letter! Stop! **I'll stop when I'm done. Anyway, I've read a story about me and Will Solace dating. He's my son. No. Even in the god/goddess world, dating your demigod child is weird. Now, I'm going to end this because Artemis will a make it pages and pages of complaint, too long to even get put on FanFiction. Thank you! Bye.**

 **From the two and only,**

Artemis **and Apollo**

 ** _FanFiction,_**

 ** _I will not date or marry Hermione. Anybody else may see things in her, but us Slytherins hate Mudbloods like her. She is a disgrace to Wizardry, where only lifeblood should belong (Sorry, my parents are reading this behind my back). Anyways, I would never have feelings for her, especially since any fan of the Wizarding world would know that I marry someone else in the end. Ever since she punches me in third year, we have despised each other more than before, making no way for us to make peace with one another._**

 ** _Delete those stories,_**

 ** _Draco. A Slytherin._**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I loved writing these! I'll write more when I think of more and when/or get reviews telling me what you want (Alothough I'll enjoy the regiew ones more, wink wink)!**

 **Peace out,**

 **Awesomeninja09**


	4. Percy, Thalia, Nico, and Hermione

**278 views! And it's been up for two days! You guys are killing me from excitement! There are so many views, but so little reviews... Anyway, Percy, Thalia, and Hermione have something to say! On with chapter four!**

* * *

Dear writers,

Just so you know, I _am not_ a girl named Perci. I _do not_ have a twin brother named Harry Potter, and I _will not_ dump Annabeth for Rachel or some other girl. Thank you.

You people are insane,

Percy Jackson 

**_Dear writers,_**

 ** _This is Thalia, Hunter of Artemis. That means that I don't date. I especially don't date a kid named Nico._** I am not a kid! **_Yes. You are. Anyways, please stop writing those preposterous fan fictions. It disturbs me and I'm afraid Artemis will kick me out of the Hunt because those stories are even out there._**

 ** _Please stop,_**

 ** _Thalia_** and Nico

 _Authors,_

 _Why do you dare to pair me up with Draco Malfoy? I mean, I'll do Sirius Black or Remus Lupin, at least those I can stand. But Malfoy? No. I will not stand for it._

 _Quit it or I'll hex you,_

 _Hermione_

 _P.S, Harry does not have a demigod twin brother named Percy Jackson, if any of you are wondering._

* * *

 **Please read and review!**

 **Peace out,**

 **Awesomeninja09**


	5. No Thalico!

**362 views, but only 4 reviews... hmm. The more reviews, the more I'll update. Maybe even once a day when school starts! Anyways, on with the story! This first letter is dedicated to My Tomato Days for the idea!**

* * *

Writers,

This is Nico. I don't _date_ girls.

Sure, pair me up with any guy. I'm not _too_ picky. I just don't like it when you pair me up with Annabeth, Piper, Hazel (who, by the way, is my _half sister_ ), Thalia, and so on. It gets annoying. Please stop!

Helpless,

Nico

 _Listen up authors,_

 _This is Thalia. I am_ not _goth._ Yeah right, Thalia. You're so goth. _I am not!_ Yes you are. _Fine. If I'm goth, Nico, then you're emo!_ Am not! _If I'm goth, then you are!_ Well you are goth! But I'm not emo! _All that you wear is black. You're deathly pale..._ Ha ha. _Deathly_ pale. Pun fully intended! Ha! _Nico! Stop!_ Ugh. Fine. _Anyway, I'm not-_ You so are goth, Thalia. _Ugh! I'll get revenge!_

 _With lots of_ death\- _Nico! I was going to say hate!_

 _With lots of_ darkness, _Fine! With lots of darkness,_

 _Thalia_ and Nico

 _P.S, if you write anymore stories saying that I'm_ not _goth, you'll-_ rot in Tartarus. _Finally! We agree on something._ So you're saying that I'm right? _Ugh. Just end the letter already._ :)

* * *

 **Remember, the more reviews, the faster I'll update!**


	6. Percy, Voldemort, Annabeth, and Leo

**Hi! 476 views... you people are killing me! My next best story isn't even half of that! And I put this up yesterday... wow. Does this happen very often? Anyway, on with the story! I put in four letters because I wanted to be nice! The first letter is dedicated to Daughter of Hecate Slytherin. Enjoy!**

* * *

Writers,

I, as in Percy Jackson, do not like thestories about me as Voldemort's grandson. I mean, come on! I already have _one_ evil grandfather, why do I need another one?

Please change this,

Percy

Muggles,

Why are there stories about my daughter? Everybody knows that I am feared in both wizard and Muggles worlds, so why do these stories say that I have a child? I do not have children!

Stop or I'll _'Avada Kedavera'_ you,

Lord Voldemort

 _ **Authors,**_

 _ **Why do you say that I'll break up with Percy for Luke? Luke is dead! As much as we both want him to, he can't come back to life! So why do you say that I'll dump Percy? He's my life! The only reason why I haven't gone insane yet!**_

 _ **You ridiculous people,**_

 _ **Annabeth**_

Peoples,

Even though I died, I did come back to life. If you don't know what happened yet, you shouldn't be making guesses _that_ wild! Jeez!

Dead or alive,

Leo Valdez

P.S, ADLLL (All Da Ladies Luv Leo)

* * *

 **That's for reading! I'll take any reviews and ideas, sense I've used up most of mine. I have a few left, but I need all of our brains to come up with something even better then awesome!**

 **Peace out,**

 **Awesomeninja09**


	7. Piper, Frazel, and Bellatrix

**Hi guys! I was bored, so I just wrote this. Right now, Complaint Department has 484 views. But only six reviews... and if you like this, then you will love some of my other stories! Please check them out and review! Okay, I've kept you waiting for long enough. On with the letters!**

* * *

 _FanFiction writers,_

 _Please. I really don't like how you make us go to Goode. I mean, they're all the same! Someone likes Annabeth, they meet Percy... blah blah blah. Please, stop. It's just so annoying! All that changes are the names!_

 _Annoyed,_

 _Piper_

 ** _Author people,_**

 ** _Why do you always write about Percabeth, Thalico, and even Jasper? Isn't there one pairing that's missing? What about Frazel over here? Frank and I are interesting too!_** Well _..._ _ **Frank! We are interesting, yes?**_ Yes, Hazel. Totally interesting. _ **Good. Just please start writing about us! We are**_ **very** _ **interesting!**_

 _ **Interestingly,**_

 _ **Hazel**_ and Frank

P.S, We would like a little more action too. We're not all calm and chill the time, you know!

Frank

* * *

 **This letter has been deleted. But they forced me to post it with a wand at my neck Only read it if needed:**

Muggles,

Start writing about Voldemort and Bellatrix, okay? We know how to kill people! We did it every day! You could videotape us killing someone. Of course, that person would have to be you. Just write more about us! I like it all gloomy and evil. *evil cackle*

Avada Kedavera,

Bellatrix Lestrange

P.S, You had better post this Awesomeninja09! If you don't, I will haunt you in your dreams and be the reason you're dead in the first place. Thank you.

 **Now you see why I had to post it, right? Right.**

* * *

 **I decided that I had to post that last letter there, otherwise I wouldn't be able to finish the story! Please read and review! Bellatrix wants at least five review about this chapter, mainly on her letter. But only read it if you absolutely have to.**

 **Peace out,**

 **Awesomeninja09**


	8. Advertisements: Circe, the Hunt, and CHB

**I had someone complain about how this could be criticizing other people's ideas. I'm sorry. I didn't notice that. I'll try to fix it so that it doesn't really hurt people's feelings from now on. So, one to chapter eight. 525 views! Whoa!**

* * *

Spa, relax, enjoy,

Do any of you girls out there want to become sorcerers? Because if you do, I would be perfectly happy with having you on my island! Just find Circe's island. Ask any demigod you know for directions!

Circe

 _Hunt, Hunt, Hunt!_

 _Do you not like boys? Did one of them break your heart? If they did, and you want to leave them forever, join the Hunt! We battle monsters, and stay big-time, not dating any boys. If you break this vow or die in combat, your immortality will seize. Oh yeah! I forgot to mention that you become immortal if you join! Can't die of sickness or old age! Join the Hunt now!_

 _Artemis and her Hunters_

 **Camp Half-Blood! Come now, young Demigods! While you're still alive!**

 **CHB is a summer camp for demigods. You will train, get fit, and learn how to use a weapon and defend yourself! Join now and be safe, awesome, and half god! Or goddess! It doesn't matter!**

 **Chiron and his campers**

* * *

 **I've had these advertisements forever! I seriously didn't know what to do with them. So I decided to just post them. I was a little hesitant to do the first one... Circe's island isn't all that safe for boys. And that doesn't seem fair to me.**

 **Anyway, I just wanted to say that there might be more advertisements mixed in with these letters from now on.**

 **Sorry, but I have to go. I'm in Ravenclaw and am a daughter of Athena, so Annabeth and Hermione want me to look over some plans of theirs. I bet that I won't be able to improve anything, but still. I also need to fight with Percy and beat him. Again. And duel with Harry and Ron to improve their skills. Oh, the joy of being a Ravenclaw, Erudite, Daughter of Athena. It's so stressful.**

 **Peace out,**

 **Awesomeninja09**


	9. Neville, Luna Lovegood, and Clarisse

**797 views? Why do you people want to kill me from happiness! Me second most viewed story is in the two hundreds... this amazes me! Thank you! Now, on with chapter nine...**

* * *

FanFiction,

Why do I always seem so scrawny and weak is these FanFictions? Even in the movies, I never seemed awesome until the last movie!

Please make me more fierce,

Neville Longbottom

 _People of FanFiction,_

 _I have checked out your profiles. Thank you for saying that I am your favorite person! But I do think that more credit should be given to Ron and Hermione, since very few people seem to think of them as their favorite character. Well, I have to go. The nargles are coming since its around Christmas. I just wish that they would leave the mistletoe alone! It's so pretty!_

 _Luna Lovegood_

 **People,**

 **This is Clarisse LaRue. I am here to tell you that I need more action!**

 **In all of the Heroes go to Hogwarts stories, I am barely there. There have been some stories where I go, but those stories are with all of the minor characters, too! No, Awesomeninja09! I** ** _am not_** **a minor character!**

 **Wishing I was MIA,**

 **Clarisse LaRue**

* * *

 **Done! I hope that you inenjoyed this. Sorry it took so long to update. I've been at the beach for the past few days.**

 **Anyway, for the first time ever, I did more Harry Potter then Percy Jackson characters! Yay for me! And I hope you liked the second one... I've noticed how many people** ** _adore_** **her! In the reviews, if you love Luna Lovegood and want me to do more of her, say "Luna for Life", okay? Okay!**

 **Peace out,**

 **Awesomeninja09**


	10. Piper x Hazel, Percy x Nico, and Harry

**Hi guys! Sorry I haven't updated in forever! I have been busy... reading other fanfictions. I know, I know. That's no good excuse. I'll probably be updating every few days now. I've run out of ideas... I need more reviews!**

 **1,497 people have read this story! I'm amazed! If you like this story, please check out some of my others. They're just as good... I think.**

 **Please give me some of your fantastic ideas! Now, on with the story.**

* * *

FanFiction,

Please keep in mind that I will never date Hazel. _Nor will I ever date Piper._ It just doesn't seem right to me. We both have respective boyfriends... why would we need more then that?

Just trying to clear things up,

Piper _and Hazel_

People,

You guys have big imaginations.

I know that Nico has liked me before (I found out after the Giant war), but that doesn't mean that he still does. He told me himself that he no longer likes me. So why do you write stories about me and Nico? I have a girlfriend already.

Thanks but no thanks,

Percy Jackson

 _ **Writers,**_

 _ **This is Harry. I just remembered that I was born in 1980. Percy Jackson was born in 1994. We aren't even from the same generation. So why are we always the same age in theseFanFics? Sometimes Percy is older then we are. I just don't understand... I was fourteen when he was born!**_

 _ **Getting smarter (I guess),**_

 _ **Harry**_

* * *

 **I realized that a long time ago. I just felt like I should include that in now since I have no more ideas. Please review!**

 **And before I forget, there's a poll in my profile about which Harry Potter character you like most. Please answer! I'll probably keep it up for a little while longer, but so far I only have two people's votes! Come on! You know you like someone from that book series!**

 **Peace out,**

 **Awesomeninja09**


	11. Percy x Apollo, Luna, and Will x Nico

**Hi guys! Since its a weekend and I'm bored, I've decided to post another chapter! I'll probably post a few more tomorrow. By the way, I'm getting a whole bunch of ideas for Percy Jackson, but not so many for Harry Potter. They** ** _are_** **pretty hard to think of, aren't they?**

 **1,859 views! And 19 reviews! To tell you the truth, I didn't think I'd make it to ten. Can we try for twenty five? That would make my day! And even though I don't always reply, I always read the reviews. Always.**

 **The first letter is dedicated to Creativebunny1124. The third one is for johnericrinker.**

 **Anyways, on with the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

Authors,

You guys really do have crazy imaginations. Me and Apollo? Please. I would never datehiss sister, much less him.

I mean, I don't want to hurt your feelings at all, it's just that it's a little unnatural to me. Apollo can get annoying, and I know that Nico likes one of his kids, but I'm stuck with a daughter of Athena. And I wouldn't leave her for the God of poetry. Are Demigods even able to date gods and goddesses?

Peace from Manhattan,

Percy

 _Writers,_

 _I've taken care of the nargles. Hogwarts is about to start up again, which means that you are going to pair me up with your OCs. I'm asking as kindly as possible. Please don't. I only have eyes for one person, and it's Rolf Scamander. Not Neville, sorry Neville, or anyone else. Just the specific wizard._

 _Lots of love,_

 _Luna_

I have something to say.

I know that I like Nico, I really do, but I don't know if he likes me back. So ease stop writing Solangelo, for him, of course. Because if I find out that he does like me, I'll let you continue on writing them with pleasure. But since I'm not sure if he does like me, I'd like you to stop, please.

Not sure if he likes me back,

Will Solace

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! That's really all I have to say... Please give me more ideas for Harry Potter people! I'm thinking something with Neville...**

 **Anyways, Peace out,**

 **Awesomeninja09**


	12. Kronos, Voldemort, and Conner and Travis

**Hi guys! Um, for some reason it stopped showing me how many views there are, so the only thing that I know is that I'm well in the two thousands. Thanks for reading! And I'm only writing two today because I have gotten completely mind wiped. So the first two letters are dedicated to Fear the Fuzzy Bear. Well, three letters, but about two topics. Now, on with this FanFiction!**

* * *

FanFiction Writers,

How come when I use again, I team up with Voldemort? And he _helps me_ rise? I mean, it took me _centuries_ to build up enough power to rise again, so how would I rise twice in like, two years? And who in Tartarus is Voldemort? Why in Tartarus would I team up with an inferior being? That just doesn't make sense to me...

Wish you were suffering from my pain,  
Kronos

P.S, I don't even know why the gods let me have access to this website, but it's giving me some ideas...

 **FanFiction,**

 **I would never team up with a guy named Kronos. I am the most powerful human on Earth, so I don't understand why I would team up with someone with less power then me.**

 **Gotta murder someone,**

 **Voldemort**

People of FanFiction,

Hi! This is Conner **and Travis** Stoll. We are here to ask you a question: Are Fred and George real? And if so, where can we meet them? We'll walk to London if we have to. We just need to know how to meet them... official pranksters are awesome... **so yeah. Conner, can we finish this up? I have to go on a date with Katie.** Ooh la la! **Oh be quiet!**

 **Sincerely,**

Connor **and Travis Stoll.**

P.S, Hey! I was supposed to do our last name!

 **P.P.S, Ha ha! Too bad, so sad! Now, I'm going on a date. Later, folks!**

* * *

 **Who here found the mistake in Voldemorts letter? I will give a "shout out" thing to the first person to find the mistake in how he worded what he was trying to say! I'll also post the comment to show everyone what the mistake was! Keep reading and stay cool!**

 **Peace out,**

 **Awesomeninja09**


	13. Luke, Calypso, and Dumbledore

**Hi guys! My second chapter today... I think. I haven't been keeping track of the days. Or the time. Or how long I've been using my electronics without looking away... I think I have a problem. Anyway, I'll have to thank Fear the Fuzzy Bear, again, for this chapter. Check them out! They're actually pretty cool! And the last letter goes to amycahill57 for an idea with Dumbledore. Anyway, on with the chapter!**

* * *

Dear FanFictioners,  
Hate to tell you this with s _o much_ confidence, but I'm dead. Can't come back to life. So please refrain from resurrecting me. I'm in Elysium, and I would absolutely love to stay here.  
I'm not alive,  
Luke Castellan

P.S, you have Hades to thank for letting me write this.

 _Mortals,_

 _Why are there so few stories about me? I take care of my boyfriend and have met Percy Jackson. Can't there be at least, oh I don't know, fifty stories? I've only read about thirty or so. I'M NOT A MINOR CHARACTER!_

 _Not a minor character,_

 _Calypso_

 **Imaginative muggles,**

 **I am, in fact, not in love with Minerva. We are friends, yes, but my heart lies with Grindelwald. I know that that may not be what you wish to hear, but it is true. And now I am in Elysium and happy, so I don't exactly want rumors spreading every which way.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Professor Dumbledore**

* * *

 **Okay. In the last chapter, I said that I would share the comment that won. Funny enough, the winner was Fear the Fuzzy Bear. This was his/her comment:**

He said he was a human. He would never stoop so low as to admit that he was a mere mortal.

 **As confusing as that may be, it's true. Voldemort said that he is the most powerful** ** _human_** **on Earth. He never said that he was the most powerful titan.**

 **Anyway, 29 reviews! Thanks to everyone who said Luna for Life. I love her too! So, once again, say Luna for Life if you lolove the one and only Luna Lovegood. Did you know that her name was almost Lily Moon?**

 **Peace out,**

 **Awesomeninja09**

 **P.S, Neville's name was almost Neville Puff. :')**


	14. Pairings: Snape, Hermione, and Umbridge

**Hi guys! I was looking through the comments and realized that I never wrote about what Daughter of He ate Slytherin said. So I decided to feel bad for Harry Potter characters and do, surprise, all HP characters in this chapter! Since I know that most of you haven't read this, on with the story!**

* * *

 **FanFiction,**

 **Why would you pair me up with Hermione? It is just so foolish. First off, I never liked her, even as a student. Secondly, she never liked me, even as a teacher, and thirdly, _I died._ I died saving Harry Potter, but we never liked each other that way.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Severus Snape**

Authors,

I don't understand why you would pair me up with Remus Lupin. That's Tonks' job! I would never take him away from her like that! Sure, we have a lot in common, but I don't like him that way! No!

Sorry but no,

Hermione

 _Why would you pair me up with Severus Snape? This is outrageous!_

 _Definitely not,_

 _Dolores Umbridge_

* * *

 **Sooo... yeah. I feel like this was not one of my best ones. But it was still a chapter, so yeah. At least ai've updated three times in one day. Soon to be four! At least, I think this is the third time... it might be the second. I hate time and days of the week! Ugh!**

 **Peace out,**

 **Awesomeninja09**


	15. Umbridge, Harry, and Percabeth

**Hi guys! I'm still bored. So I decided to do this, even though it'll probably take me around ten minutes, maybe less, to have it posted.**

 **I have school tomorrow! So I might start updating every other day when it starts. My parents won't let me do it once a day, but I'll try to if you guys want me to.**

 **Surprisingly, this chapter does not go to Fear the Fuzzy Bear, but to myself! I hope you enjoy! Now, on with the story!**

* * *

Dear soon to be authors,

Why is there so much me bashing? I'm a sweet old woman. May Olympus kill me and throw me into Tartarus if I am lying. **She's crossing her fingers. ** SHUT UP, POTTER! Anyways, I am a respectable member of the Ministry, and not a power-hungry demoness out for Harry's head. **She's doing it again.** NOBODY ASKED YOU, POTTER! I will track you down and vaporize you if there are any more stories like that about me. **She _will_ do it. She's _crazy_.** STOP CHARMING MY QUILL! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS, POTTER!

Keep calm and **_charm_ on,**

Dolores Umbridge **_and_ Harry Potter**

 **Why does Hermione like me in every FanFic? I don't understand that. Couldn't we just, like, be good friends or something? _I wholeheartedly agree._ Annabeth! _Especially since we get along splendidly._**

 **Hermione doesn't like me,**

 **Percy _and Annabeth_**

 **P.S, Why does it seem like Annabeth wrote more then me in _my_ letter? _Cause I did..._**

* * *

 **You know what I said about it not going to Fear the Fuzzy Bear? Well, I lied when I was about half way done, she PMed me asking me if I wanted to write about Umbridge and Harry. I loved the idea, just like all of her other ones, so I decided to use it. Again.**

 **Anyway, thanks for the first letter, Fear the Fuzzy Bear!**

 **Peace out,**

 **Awesomeninja09**


	16. Caleo, the threesome, and Romione

**Okay, I've lost track of how many this is today. Five? Six? I have no idea. Anyway, I just wanted to thank Fear the Fuzzy Bear for all of your wonderful input! I started out the day with a brain filled with air, and now look at this! I'm at chapter sixteen! Whoa! So, thanks.**

* * *

 **Dear Random People Reading This Letter,**

 **Where is my girlfriend?! I hear that I'm in lots of stories,which is awesome, but Calypso is not. There's something wrong with that. I need my girlfriend. I was away from her for long enough! And I mean a** ** _really-_** _Calm down, Leo. Freaking out won't make them fix their fics._ **Hehe.** ** _Fix their fics._** **That rhymed.** _Focus, Repair Boy._ **I thought only Piper called me that.** _Not anymore. And I said focus!_ **Right. So, PLEASE put Calypso in your fics.** *Else I hunt you down and use your skin as drapes.* **That's discusting! XP**

 **Caleo forever,**

 **Leo** _and Calypso_

Okay,

Why do people write a three some of Percy, Annabeth, I seriously doubt that that will happen. Jason is nice, kind, charming, and intelligent. I'm not leaving someone like that to go bother Percy and Annabeth. I just won't.

Seriously,

Piper

 **Writers,**

 **Why does it seem like I always go crazy when the Demigods sacrifice their food? I'm perfectly okay with that, especially if the food goes to the gods. So I doubt that I would yell "But** ** _Hermione_** **! They're burning food!** ** _Food_** **!"** _Really, Ron?_ **Well, okay. So I might complain a little bit, but-** _What he's trying to say is that he would complain like crazy until he found out the reason why they were doing it._ **Fine. That's true.** _Thank you._

 **Food forever,**

 **Ron** _and Hermione._

 _P.S, this was just a waste of parchment, wasn't it?_ **Yup.**

* * *

 **Thanks again, Fear the Fuzzy Bear, for giving me the Caleo part of this chapter. All that I really did was edit, nothing else. So I give, like, 95% of thatletter to Fear the Fuzzy Bear. Thank you!**

 **Peace out,**

 **Awesomeninja09**


	17. Siriusly, PercyxHarry, Annabeth,&Athena

**Chapter 17 already! And 35 reviews... I never thought that this would be so popular! Once again, I have to thank Fear the Fuzzy Bear for this chapter. And for two of these letters. The one about Annabeth is from me. Now, on with the story!**

* * *

Dear Fanfictioners,

Is this a cruel joke? Why do you always put my mother's picture in the house, when you obviously have the power to remove it? I mean, you never even let the demigods show off their powers to remove the awful thing. WHY OH WHY MUST YOU MAKE ME SUFFER?

Siriusly _not_ a mama's boy,

Sirius Black

P.S, If Demigods are really powerful, they'd be able to take the thing down. So please send Percy, Jason, Nico, Thalia, Hazel, and Annabeth over to try. Thank you!

People,

I _am not_ gay! **And n** ** _either am I!_** So why would I fall in love with _Harry_? **And why would** ** _I_** **fall in love with** ** _Percy_** **? I have Ginny, he has Annabeth. There is no way that they would date even if we did break up, which we won't, so I don't understand why we would do this!** You don't understand why we would because we wouldn't. **Exactly.**

You fanfics and boys have gone a little overboard,

Percy **and Harry**

Question:

Why do I always seem to call Luna Loony? She's not crazy! She's just... different. She's different. And not in a bad way, too. So why do I always seem to call her Loony Lovegood? Please let me call her by her real name. It is much nicer, anyway.

Thanks for listening (I hope),

Annabeth

Oh. My. Gods.

Why is there a such thing as _Pothena_? I would never date that sea spawns father! He's even worse then Jackson himself! Seriously? We could never be a thing. Never. _Ever_.  I have to agree with her on this one. Good!

No Pothena or you will die,

Athena and Poseidon

P.S, I'll deal with it if it makes her mad. So keep going! :) _Poseidon!_ Sorry.

* * *

 **And that's chapter 17! The last letter goes to giraffesplaycello for the idea. Thanks againFear the Fuzzy Bear for giving me all these wonderful letters! I don't know what I would do without your help! She PMs all the letters that she gets to me, you know. I'd probably still be on chapter twelve... Anyway, I just wanted to give you even more credit! Thanks!**

 **Peace out,**

 **Awesomeninja09 :)**


	18. Leo and Annabeth: A weird Chapter

**Hi guys! 41 reviews! That's totally awesome! I'd just like to remind you of the pole on my profile... which Harry Potter character is your favorite? Please go and check it out! And I would like to, once again, thank Fear the Fuzzy Bear for writing the Leo/Annabeth part(s). Now, on with the story!**

* * *

Crazy People,

Let me get this straight. I have not, I repeat, have NOT created monster-proof phones that have wi-fi... even though that would be pretty cool. A **nd we are** ** _not_** **addicted to Facebook.** That's right. We have survived just fine without prototype phones that could possibly attract monsters **and Facebook** , so don't just go and give us demigod-killing electronics! **Yeah. Just because I have one, doesn't mean everyone can have them.** Right. Hey, wait a minute... You have a phone?! **Schist.** Give it! **Di immortals,** ** _no_** **!** _Yes_! Give it! **Why would I trust you with an electronic? Why would I trust you with** ** _my_** **electronic?** _Gimme_!

Gotta get that phone,

Leo Valdez **and Annabeth Chase**

P.S. GIVE! _No_!

xxx Two Minutes Later xxx

 _"GIVE ME THAT PHONE ANNABETH!"_

 _"WHY WOULD I?!"_

 _"I'LL KEEP BUGGING YOU UNTIL YOU DO!"_

 _"I KNOW HOW TO DEAL WITH THAT! YOU DID IT THE WHOLE TIME WE WERE IN THE ARGO 2!"_

 _"I KNOW THAT! I'LL DO IT OFF OF THE ARGO 2 TOO!"_

 _"FINE!_ PERCY!" Annabeth ran and jumped into the water. A few seconds later, she came back up, spitting out water. Leo raised his eyebrows.

"Ha." He smirked.

Annabeth prodded back out, right when Percy walked up.

"Hey Anna- oh." He gulped. "That's what you called me for."

Annabeth shook her head. "Of course, Seaweed Brain."

"Sorry, Wise Girl."

"Its okay, I guess."

"Hey, can I use your phone really quick? I need to call Mom."

"Sure. It's in the Big House."

"Thanks!" Percy grinned and touched Annabeth. She instantly dried.

"You're letting _him_ use your phone? _Him?_ And not _me?"_

"Yeah." Annabeth smirked.

"Why?"

"Because he's my Seaweed Brain. You're not."

"Aw, come on!"

They then walked side by side to go and write another complaint for Awesomeninja09 and Fear the Fuzzy Bear.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I wrote the chase scene, but it was Fear the Fuzzy Bear's idea. There will probably only be one more, if even, scene like this one. Otherwise it will only be letters.**

 **Thanks for reading and for all of the amazing comments! Remember to check out my pole!**

 **Peace out,**

 **Awesomeninja09**


	19. Dakota and Malfoy and Jackson

**Hi guys! Sorry I didn't update yesterday! I hope that this early UPDATE makes up for it! 41 reviews! That's awesome! I have to thank Fear the Fuzzy Bear, again, for writing both of these letters. Now, on with the story!**

* * *

People of the FanFic,

Where am I?! Why am I not in your stories?! You always make up demigods, but you never seem to see the perfectly eligible one RIGHT HERE! Why do you always overlook me? I wanna be in on this action!

By the way, in your fics about things to never do with all demigods, why is it that you never give me wine? I want to see what would happen!

* _DON'T DO IT*_  
/*DO IT!*\  
{ **NO, DON'T!** }  
(* **YEAH, DO IT!*** )  
You guys done yet?  
* _NO_ *  
/*NO!*\  
{ **NO!}**  
(* **NO!** *)  
Sigh.

TRIPLEsugarREDkool-AID,  
Dakota, _and Hazel_ , and the Stoll brothers, **and Jason** **, and the Weasely Twins**

P.S. Do it!

 _P.P.S. Don't!_

 **P.P.P.S, Please!**

 **P.P.P.P.S, No!**

Muggles,  
I'm infuriated. Why, exactly, are we amazed by the demigod's power when we are clearly the superior spellcasters? They're nothing but a bunch of filthy mudbloods! **Half-bloods, Malfoy, and we're proud of it! So quit your sad complaining.** This is MY complaint, Jackson, so stay out of it! **Make me!** You asked for it. _Stupify_! **Missed me! Ha ha!** _Flipendo_! **Nope! Missed again!** I will get you, _Jackson_. Mark my words! **With a permanent marker?** _Ugh_!  
Not amazed and _more powerful_ _**Right,**_  
Draco Malfoy **and Percy Jackson :)**

* * *

 **I know that I only did two today, but that's because they're long! Both of them were written by Fear the Fuzzy Bear, so this chapter is basically dedicated to him/her. In the comments, let's all make sure to thank Fear the Fuzzy Bear! One... Two... three... Thank you, Fear the Fuzzy Bear!**

 **Please review! And remember the pole on my profile!**

 **Peace out,**

 **Awesomeninja09**


	20. Bianca,Clarisse, and the Pink Demon Toad

**Hi guys! It's a weekend! You know what that means... A million updates!**

 **If you've read any of my other stories, you might have noticed that I put up a chapter called PLEASE READ. I'm putting the other two fanfics on hold because I want to finish this one. Then I'll do Their Children the maybe Prank Wars. I might just give Prank Wars away, since I don't really have anything to inspire me anymore. Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

Guys,

I'm with Luke on this one. I _won't_ come back from the dead. It just won't happen. I like it here, and I was reborn into a new life. So it just won't happen. I've read a story about what happened right before I died. That one was fine. But I don't think that it's a good idea going around and making dead people come to life.

Please stop,

Bianca di Angelo

P.S, Tell Nico I said hi in the comments. I'll be reading them, and I'm sure he will too!

I swear, if I read _one more_ story that calls me a "punk", I'll explode.

My name is Clarisse LaRue. I am a daughter of the War god. That does not mean that I go around being all mean 24/7. I do have a heart, you know!

You don't want an angry me,

Clarisse

Students, insolent troublemakers and idiot muggles,

 **Basically, she hates everyone.** No I don't! **Yeah. Only like, 99.99% of the people you meet.** Not true! Anyways, can you demigods be a little more behaved around here? Like, actually paying attention in class and not trying to show me up? **How can we pay attention? We're ADHD. And your class is boring. Do the math.** My class is not boring! **Yes. It is.** No, it's not! And I'm ending the letter now, so ha! **Yeah.** ** _So_** **mature.**

Don't cross **the pink demon toad,**

Dolores Umbridge **and Frank Zhang**

 **P.S. YES IT IS!**

* * *

 **Okay! That last letter was delivered to me by Fear the Fuzzy Bear.**

 **Uh... remember my poll on my profile. Thanks to everyone who followed, reviewed, and favorited this story! I'm going to try to update a few more times throughout the weekend!**

 **Peace out (for now),**

 **Awesomeninja09 :)**


	21. Leo, Annabeth, Perlia, and Trelaway

**Hi guys! I'm here with another update. Yes, the last two letters were delivered to me by Fear the Fuzzy Bear. I don't really have much to say... it's my second update today! Are you not proud? Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

Guys,

I seriously doubt that the Second Great Prophecy was changed. I don't think that it was different. If it were different and there was an eighth person in it, don't you think I would've noticed? I think that I would know if there was another person on my ship. **Actually, there was that time when the...** I said person!  
Prophecy isn't different,  
Leo **and Percy**  
Dear writers,  
Why is it that when we go to Hogwarts, you actually go to such lengths as to do a SPECIES SWAP with us? I mean, if we aren't half human half god, than what are we? Do we lose our godly half, or our human half? I mean really, must you?  
DEMIGOD NOT HYBRID,  
Annabeth Chase

Dear girls and IDIOTS,  
Why _in all of Tartarus_ does PERLIA EVEN EXIST? I WOULD NEVER DATE MY COUSIN! _**Exactly.** Thank_ you, Kelp Head. I'm glad that at least _you_ agree.  But you guys make such a cute couple! Who **_are_** you?  Silena Beauregard, sillies! BTW, I'm dead. Stop ressurecting me. * **Wait, SILENA?! Why are you writing in our letter?** * _My_ letter, Kelp Head. But Silena, how are you doing it?  Duh. I'm possessing you. **Oh, okay. Wait, WHAT?!** Toodle-oo! Okay... That was weird... Back to the point. _Stop shipping Perlia_!  
Perlia will die,  
Thalia **and Percy Jackson** and Silena Beauregard

People,  
I predict that one of you will die soon. Be ready.  
I can see your future,  
Sybill Trelawny

* * *

 **I still have nothing to say. I have to thank Fear the Fuzzy Bear for this chapter, again. The last two go to him/her, like I said at the beginning. I would estimate over five thousand views by now. Maybe even ten thousand, I don't know.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Peace out,**  
 **Awesomeninja09**  
 **P.S, I'm going to go read (more) FanFiction! Bye!**


	22. LupinxBlack, Evil,Annabeth and Hot Stuff

**Hi guys! Sorry I haven't updated in forever... my only excuse is lack of inspiration, otherwise known as writers block. Anyway, I hope you like this update! Now, on with the story (I still haven't forgotten that)!**

* * *

 _Authors,_

 _Who would you pair me up with Sirius? Me, Remus Lupin with Sirius Black? That insufferable, irresponsible, outrageously outgoing little-_ **Hey! You do know that I can hear you, right?** _Well, Sirius, technically you can't. I'm not talking out loud, it's just-_ **Okay, okay, Moony! I get it! But seriously (pun fully intended), we're not a couple. End of story.**

 **Siriusly** _(Really, Sirius?),_

 _Remus Lupin_ **and Sirius Black**

Dearest readers (and authors),

I will say this in the kindest way possible: I am not evil. If Harry were taken then yes, I'd be concerned, but I would not turn evil and start looking for Harry like crazy. Instead, I would come up with a perfectly logical reason why Harry is gone and take care of that. But I do want to congratulate you on your creative minds! Just please don't make me the bad guy!

Sincerely,

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

 _Why would I pull a prank on Seaweed Brain? If I were to do one, it certainly wouldn't be putting something all over his room! I guess that I would..._ Is _ **Annabeth Chase, the Annabeth Chase, speechless?** No, Leo. I'm not speechless, just thinking. **While not talking, thus rendering yourself speechless.** Shut up, Leo! **Ha ha!** Ugh._

 _Ending this already,_

 _Annabeth Chase **and Leo Hot Stuff Valdez**_

 _P.S, was that really necessary, Leo?_

 ** _P.P.S, Yes, Annabeth. Completely necessary._**

 _P.P.P.S, Kill me now._

* * *

 **I hope you liked it! As you can see, Annabeth is completely tired of Leo and all of his smart-alec comments!**

 **Until next time (which could be a while since I need more reviewers giving me ideas),**

 **Awesomeninja09 :)**


	23. AN for the haters of this story

**I have had two guest writers say that "I have no talent" and "should rot in hell" and "should stop writing". I don't care what you think; I write for my own enjoyment and if you happen to come across this story and don't like it, why bother reviewing to tell me to stop writing? You're _guests_. You won't even have to come back to this story. Just forget me and forget that I ever wrote this story.**

 **I do not write this from my own perspective. I actually enjoy these types of stories, you might have noticed, if you ever-so-cleverly checked the stories in my favorites on my profile. It's the characters saying that this is not real, not me saying that I don't like any of these stories.**

 **Besides, why would you read this if you're not okay with being criticised about your writing? I'm freaking _young_. A _young_ little girl, and you're telling me to quit writing and rot in Tartarus because I'm not thinking about the reviewers. Yes, I am thinking about the reviewers. Why do you think that I even write on this site?**

 **And no, I'm not new to this site. I've been reading on here forever, I've only just now gotten an account because I asked my parents and wouldn't stop bugging them until they let me get one. All that I'm doing here is stating what's AU. I'm not _trying_ to be mean, so why tell me that I am?**

 **I write on this site for the enjoyment of myself and anyone that happens to come across what I write. I write because it lets me create my own world when I want to get away from my own. So if you don't like what I write, just don't review! You don't have to hurt a child's feelings and crush their dreams because you "don't like it" and think that it's insensitive. Because you never know, the next person that you criticise may not be as forgiving. They might want to fall into a pit (preferably Tartarus) and die because of what _you_ said. So please, think about what you type before actually posting it. Because unlike with words, you actually can rewrite what you want to say, so why waste precious words on a story that you don't like? It's foolish, a waste of time, and insensitive. So stop.**

 **Whoa. Now that I have that off of my chest,**

 **Peace out,**

 **Awesomeninja09**


	24. Ginny,Minnie, Annabeth, Percy,and Thalia

_Guys,_

 _Please. I would_ never _date_ Malfoy _. He's Malfoy, for goodness sake! Please don't have me date him. Just don't._

 _Really,_

 _Ginny_

Why does everybody have James and Sirius call me Minnie McGonagall in the Marauders Era fan fictions? Just because they actually did do it doesn't mean that you have to have them say it all the time. It embarrass me, and I don't get embarrased easily.

Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

 _Future authors,_

 _I do not always blab on and on about architecture._ **Yes you do.** _No I don't, Percy._ **Riiiight.** _Shut up. Anyway, I don't always talk about it. Sure I like to admire it, but I don't talk about it like that._ **Yes you do, Annabeth.** _No I don't, Percy._ **Annabeth Chase, you do talk about architecture like that.** _Percy Jackson, I do not talk about architecture like that._ Okay, I'm just going to break this up now, otherwise they're going to have drawn swords at each other's necks soon.

See ya later,

 _Annabeth Chase_ **, Percy Jackson** , and Thalia Grace.

 **P.S, Thalia! Hey!**

 _P.S.S, Oh my gods, Percy. Let's just talk about this later. Bye Thalia!_ Bye!

* * *

 **I know that it's short, but at least I updated, right? I really need inspiration for this story. I'm trying to get up to fourth chapters with about 120 letters, but I need ideas for that to work!**

 **Peace out,**

 **Awesomeninja09**

 **P.S, do you want me to write out all of the chapters then post them at the same time, or do you just want me to post as I write? Please answer in the comments!**


	25. Luna, Annabeth, and Reyna x Percy

**Hi guys! It's Awesomeninja09. Once again, sorry for taking forever. Since my mind has gone completely blank, I'm going to use a few ideas that were taken from some lovely reviewers. Please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Saldy, I don't own anything except what the characters say. *starts crying***

* * *

Why does everybody say that I'm a child of Athena? My mother is dead. Unlike children of Athena, I did know and love her so so much, and my daddy did too. Athena is not my mother. Sorry, writers, but I must be honest here.

Sincerely,

Luna Lovegood

 _Why does Hermione seem to hate me in every single FanFic where we go to Hogwarts? Come in, air think that she would like my intelligence and we would become the best of friends! We wouldn't start hating each other because we're both smart! That's not how things work!_

 _Please stop that outragousness,_

 _Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena_

 **Um... Reyna and I aren't dating. I have Annabeth, and that's all that I'll ever need. Sorry! But it's just not going to happen. Ever heard the saying opposites attract? Reyna and I are too alike for that. Once again, sorry to burst your thought bubble (see what I did there?)!**

 **One more time, I apologize,**

 **Percy Jackson, Greek demigod**

* * *

 **That's all for now. Sorry for not updating in forever and sorry for making this so short, but I have less then fifteen minutes and felt like I needed to get this out there.**

 **So until next time,**

 **Awesomeninja09**

 **P.S, thanks for all of the reviews!**


	26. Percy, Harry, Stolls, and Sirius Black

**Hi guys! Another update! Yes!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and/or Harry Potter.**

* * *

Sorry to disappoint, but I don't have a brother. _Me neither._ So why would we be twins? _Sure, we look alike and have both enabled lives, but that's all that we have in common._ Like, Harry's more feisty then me. _Percy been on more quests and such._ Harry's skinnier. _Percy's- Hey! Really?_ Yup!

-Percy Jackson _and Harry Potter_

 **Hey guys!** We're back!

 **So we met Fred and George.** They're awesome, but we're better. **See, we were born to do this stuff.** Like, literally. **They just like to.** But don't worry, we like to prank also!

 **Out to get ya** (with pranks),

 **Travis** and Conner Stoll

Since when do I like McGonagall!?

I, Sirius Orion Black, am not in love with the very old Transfiguration professor. So please don't say that I am!

Siriusly stop, I'm Sirius (get it, please read out loud!),

Sirius Black

* * *

 **2nd chapter today! I'M ON FIRE! Well, not as much fire as Leo Valdez, but still... Oh my gods! I need to do one with Leo, Hazel and Frank, and maybe Nico and Hermione or something. Yeah! That would be cool! *starts making ideas and writing them down***

 **Until next time,**

 **Awesomeninja09**

 **P.S, what's your favorite color? I just needed to ask.**


	27. Piper,Leo,Percy, Hermione,and telephones

**So I've decided that I've put this off for long enough. Sorry, I love procrastination on everything (a word which here means putting off until the last minute). Sorry again. I've been rearrangement Snicket. Has anyone else read that?**

* * *

 **Why do I always seem to call myself hot and take time calling myself things that I totally and completely am [(I'm not being sarcastic at all.) That wasn't sarcastic either!]? I mean, do you all really think that about me? I love you guys!** _No, Leo. That's just what you tend to do to anyone that's not a God or goddess when meeting them. You say "Hi! ¡Hola! My name is Leo Hot-Stuff Valdez. Yes, Hit-Stuff is one word. I am the awesomely handsomest demigod on the Argo II!" Then I usually say "Shut up, Repair Boy." And we just continue like that._

 **Piper! That is not true!**

 _Yes it is._

 **No it's not!**

Not sorry, Leo. But it is.

 **Frank! You have betrayed me. *sniff sniff***

 _Shut up, Repair Boy._

 **Ah! Good old Piper's back!**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Leo Valdez** _, Piper McLean_ , and Frank Zhang

Really? 

We all know that I would be the person to enter the TriWizard Tournament. Not Jason! Or Reyna! Or anybody else! Just me... and maybe Nico or Thalia or Annabeth... but nobody else! Really, I repeat?

-Percy

Why do so many people seem to ship Harry and I? **Yeah, why? You don't want a jealous Ginny on your hands, do you?** Wow. That would be a creepily fascinating sight. **I know, right?** Anyway,

Harmony will never be a thing,

Hermione **and Ginny Wealsey**

Be quiet authors! I, Ron Wealsey, do infact know what a felytone is! **It's called a telephone, Ron.** Oh. Then I, Ron Weasley, do in fact know what a telifony is! **Telephone! Ron, it's a telephone!** Okay. I, Ron Weasley, do in fact know what a telelifone is! **Ron! It's.. never mind.**

Sincerely,

Ron Wealsey **and Harry Potter**

P.S, I do!

* * *

 **Sure you do, Ron. Sure you do.**

 **I know that I used a lot of the same type of writing style, but that's only because I have only three options! It doesn't let me use any more than that!**

 **Okay. So not much has been going on lately. I'm currently sitting down, eating pineapple chunks, and typing this. I just wrote down whatever came to me. Eh. I've done better (in my opinion).**

 **If you're reading this and have read Percy Jackson (I think you have), please check out my new story called Abigail Brown. It's about a blind daughter of Athena that witnesses Percy and Annabeth growing up. The first chapter is up (obviously), and the next might be coming this weekend of something... I don't know.**

 **Okay. Well, that's about all that I have to say... hold on... got it! So remember that you can complain about any type of story or FanFic that you don't like. That's what this story is for! Go ahead and rant in the comments. I'm fine with it and will definitely read your rant! I love reading long comments...**

 **Well! That's all for now!**

 **Sincerely (not for the last time, I hope),**

 **Awesomeninja09**


	28. Percabeth,Thalia, Mary Sue, and Tartarus

**I feel like I've left you alone for long enough. I'm going to try to update again on Thanksgiving to say "HAPPY TURKEY DAY!" And the usual. My first Thanksgiving on this website! I'm so excited!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the letters *sniff sniff*. That's what I want for Christmas! But until then... Enjoy!**

* * *

I'm not trying to make fun of anyone or anything, but seriously? Why names a school Hogwarts and themselves Lord Voldemort? It's hilarious! It's absolutely creatively funny! It's _stop, Seaweed Brain. Please stop._ No. _Why not?_ Wise Girl, it is pretty funny. _I know that, but_ **will both of you please shut up? Do I seriously have to do this every time?**

Bye (It is funny, wise girl),

Percy, _Annabeth_ , **and Thalia**

 **P.S, Annabeth, I have to side with Kelp Head on that one. It is really funny!**

 _P.P.S, Shut up, both of you!_

P.P.P.S, Should we? **Nope.** Bye!

XxX

 _I will tell you this once, and only once. I am not a Mary Sue._

 _You make your Mary Sues, just know that I'm not one of them. Stop calling me a "perfect little princess." Seriously, any friend of mine that calls me that gets Chesapeake to jump into the lake with only underwear on. And that's my close friends._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Piper McLean (who is, in fact, not a Mary Sue. Thank you.)_

XxX

Why are Percy and Annabeth suddenly wimps after Tartarus? Sure, it made them a little scared and fragile, but they aren't about to break and go insane or anything like that. They just... have each other. And that's enough.

I mean, Percy is fine. A little more powerful and scary, but he's fine. And Annabeth? She's focusing on her work, hanging out with Piper and Hazel, and doing everything that she used to. The only difference is that Percy and Annabeth are now basically inseparable, not that anyone would want to separate them anyway.

So, yeah. They're fine. Why would you make them weak? They've done so much, it just doesn't seem right.

I'd continue with the complaint/rant, but I don't want to keep Piper waiting. We're on the Argo II right now, having our annual Seven meeting. Confusing, but whatever. Annabeth is leaving for Boston soon. Her cousin is missing, so we're going to discuss that.

Anyway, stop making Percy and Annabeth weak (please),

Jason Grace

* * *

 **Now, before I forgot grey, this is for** _Dorian Havilliard_ **, who has been fun to PM and has been an AWESOME reviewer. Thank you,** _Dorian Havilliard_ **!**

 **Can I please get more reviews with ideas for Harry Potter characters? This chapter was all PJO and HOO (not that I mind; That book series(s) is awesome!), but I do think that I should get some for Harry Potter in here. Squeezed in somewhere. But my mind is blank! I need help!**

 **Thanks for sticking with me! I haven't updated as often as I can, so I'll apologize for that (even though it isn't really needed, as I usually get to choose when to update. But it is polite, so I'll do it for all if the awesome people reading this!). If you did read this far, please put the word... Grandma in your review (I had a friend with that nickname... long story).**

 **Until Next Time,**

 **Awesomeninja09**


	29. Peter P, Harry Potter, and Dumbledore

**Hi guys! Happy Thanksgiving/Turkey Day (to those of you who celebrate!)! If you don't, please ignore the last sentence. Thank you!**

 **Disclaimer: No me PJO y HP (I didn't do that correctly).**

* * *

I'm always so quiet and fat in the Marauders time fics. I will have you know that I was not quiet nor fat. Sure, James, Sirius, and Remus were in charge. And they were much much louder then me. And much Skinner. But that doesn't make me quiet and fat! It doesn't!

My request for this complaint is that you start making me more of a main character and less of a side and unimportant person. I was in fact very important to the Harry Potter book series. So don't you muggles be going around and saying anything else.

-Peter Pettigrew

 _Why are Malfoy and I paired up? I was surfing the web when I came across this FanFiction with a pairing titled 'Drarry.' Naturally, I was curious so I read the FanFiction. It was of my and Malfoy! Never again! I will hex the person that wrote that (Muggle or not) into next century!_

 _No. Just... no._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Harry Potter_

Please.

How many times must I say this kindly? I am not manipulative. I am- and always will be- on the "good side." So why must you make me a traitor to my friends? It is unjust and disrespectful to me as a person. To my feelings, no less.

Yours truly (and goodly, if you must),

Albus Dumbledore

* * *

 **So, if you didn't read it at the top (don't read this if you don't celebrate it) HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**

 **Who else here is going to feast? I'm having Turkey and stuffing and... Aw man! Now I'm hungry. How much longer? I have no idea... Anyway...**

 **Please tell me what you're doing for this amazing holiday in your reviews (OR what you already did, considering you might be reading this the day after Thanksgiving)! If you don't celebrate it, then please tell me what you're going to do for the next holiday that you celebrate!**

 **Hope everyone has a great holiday!**

 **-Awesomeninja09**


	30. Harry,Annabeth, Bellatrix and McGonagall

**Hi again!**

 **Disclaimer: The point if FanFiction is that it's fiction written by fans, right? Well, I'm a fan. Not a real author (yet). So for now, I'm just going to stick with that.**

* * *

Why is Camp Half-Blood so prejudice? Why can't they be called Camp All-Bloods? That would work, right? _No, Harry. It wouldn't work. We're half bloods. Part God, part mortal. That's why it's called Camp Half-Blood._ Oh. Okay, then?

Sorry (this was pointless),

Harry Potter _and Annabeth Chase_

 **I will not date Narcissa. No. Just... no. We are cousins, not soul mates. I don't care if Blacks usually marry their cousins. I am marrying a man. Not the weird woman that I call Cissy. She belongs to Lucius Malfoy. Just no.**

 **-Bellatrix Lestrange**

Even though I am able to date, I would prefer not to. I would not date Albus, much less Rubeus. I have nothing against Rubeus, it's just that I dont date anymore. Please stop pairing me up with completely random people, it is completely unnecessary.

Thank you.

With all due respect,

Minerva McGonagall

P.S, Thank you for posting this, **lllllllllllll (A/N my real name is covered up)** I hope it really helps.

* * *

 **It's short, but I don't really have any ideas. Fifteen chapters after this one, we can make it guys! We can survive! I'll even get up to fifty chapters if you want me to. It all depends on how many ideas I get in _reviews._ Hint hint.**

 **Please feel free to complain about any type of FanFiction that you don't like. Make sure to not name any real FanFictions, but just talk about the topic. Thank you** _Tog W. Sitar (guest)_ **and** _Amelia Claw (not guest)_ **for giving me these ideas! I hope to get more soon! Remember, the more I get, the more I write, the sooner I update.**

 **Can we try to get up to 150 reviews? Please? It would make my day!**

 **Ooh! And happy Black Friday (if that's actually a thing or day)! Is anyone going to go any annoy clerks? I'm not!**

 **This is a really long A/N... Feel free to not read all of it. Unless you already have...**

 **Until Next Time,**

 **Awesomeninja09**


	31. Percy, Leo, Calypso, and Zoë

**Hi guys!**

 **Disclaimer: Not mine. Nothing. Nada.**

 **I have** _Dorian Havilliard_ **and** _Calefe_ **to thank for this!**

* * *

I would never betray my friends. Never. Why would I do that? Why? I mean, seriously seriously Leo! Stop! Stop! As, just shut up. Up.

Bye, bye,

Percy Jackson and Leo Valdez

 _Why on Olympus would I ever try to kill Annabeth? I'm not evil! And sure, I might be dating Leo, and he moved that be my savior and the only person to come to my island twice and take me away from it, but that doesn't exactly mean that we're soul mates, does it? I hope not. We're not exactly the inseparable couple like Percy and Annabeth. We didn't go through Tartarus together, did we? I don't think so._

 _Really?_

 _-Calypso_

 **Just like Silena and Luke, I have also perished. I do not wish to come back to life either, so please don't have me do that. Thank you.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Zoë**

* * *

 **I couldn't really think of anything better. At least I updated! This electronic is about to die...**

 **I'm listening to a Christmas music right now. Is that weird? I think so...**

 **I keep ending in these...**

 **That's all! If you read all of this (which isn't much), please put Corndog in your review! Can we try to get up to 160 reviews? Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Until next time,**

 **Awesomeninja09**


	32. JP, SB, WG, SS, & PLEASE READ

**Hi guys! PLEASE READ THE NOTE AT THE BOTTOM! It's really important! Thank you!**

* * *

Why in Merlin am I paired up with everyone in our magical world? I'm not _that_ girlfriend crazy!

-James Potter

 **Um... We are totally fiction. This is FanFiction, right? Made by fans from fiction stories? Yeah... totally fiction. Toooootally...** _Shut up, Seaweed Brain! You're going to get us in trouble with Chiron!_ **Fine, Wise Girl. But only for you!** _Shut up again, Percy. Please._ **Got it!** _I said-_

 **With that note,**

 _Seaweed Brain_ **and Wise Girl** (A/N They wrote each others names.)

This is for a witch named JK Rowling that was in Ravenclaw. 

You sure are acting like a Gryffindor right now, writing our TRUE story and giving it to Muggles! Then you have Quidditch Through The Ages and Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them printed out for nonmagical folk, too! I can't believe that you would have such nerve!

Sincerely (I can't believe you!),

Severus Snape

* * *

 **PLEASE READ:**

 **Dorian Havilliard gave me a brilliant idea! For the next couple of chapters, I'm going to put stories and authors that you guys love into the note at the bottom. I'm going to dedicate the whole next chapter to this, so if every single person reading this (that means guests, too!) could give me one FanFiction and/or author that they love so very dearly, it would make my day! I just want to show that I'm not exactly a complete hater...**

 **You can stop reading now, if you want.**

 **Anyway, SO MANY REVIEWS! Can we try to get up to over 170, please? Oh my gods, I'm so excited! I never thought that any of my stories would reach THIS MANY reviews! Thank you all soooo much! You are all now my best friends!**

 **If you did read all the way to the bottom, I would like you to put a name of a FanFiction or author in your review instead of a weird word. Thank you!**

 **Until Next Time,**

 **Awesomeninja09**


	33. Dedications

**Hi guys! So, like I said last chapter, I'm going to be dedicating this chapter to the authors and stories on this site that we all know and love. They are all Harry Potter or Percy Jackson (or both), and I would recommend checking out all of them.**

 **This idea goes to** _Dorian Havilliard_ **, a fellow future author that I have started to enjoy PMing.**

 **Everyone that gave me a writer and/or story title will have their name and story or author down here. Please tell me ifI forgot anything!**

* * *

 **Guest** \- Author: Dragonswoe; FanFiction: Confused By Time by Dragonswoe

 **TheRavenpuffPandacorn** (Love your username!)- Author: Chocolatebackground (author of Magic and Mythology)

 **Twilight4ever** (guest)- Authors: PrimaPiranha, Seaweed Princess of the Fandom, thaliatheawesome, Zoethezany III, Awesomeninja09 (A/N Thanks!)

 **Calefe** : Author: Winekita

 **Rosycat** \- Author: Foreverskysong

 **Dorian Havilliard** \- FanFiction: Many Slip Between The Cup And The Lip

 **giraffesplaycello** \- Author: riptidedauntlessgryffindor

 **Awesomeninja09** (me)- Authors: black canvas of me, TackAttack, WeasleyWannabee, Macawtopia, Seaweed Princess of the Fandom; FanFictions: Resolution (by WeasleyWannabee), Tartarus (by TackAttack), With Wands And Swords (by Seaweed Princess of the Fandom), Flawed Heroes (by Calefe), Dumbledore's Questionable Plan (by Silvershadowrebel). You can find all of these and more in my favorites in my profile!

If you want to submit an author or FanFiction title, or have already submitted one and would like to submit another, feel free to leave an author's name or a FanFiction title in a review! Thanks for reading!

* * *

 **I will be having more of these in the Authors Notes at the bottom from now on, so you can give me one at any time (before I finish this story) and I will add it in an authors note!**

 **Once again, may thanks to** _Dorian_ _Havilliard_ **for this wonderful idea! You rock! And thanks to everyone that submitted the authors/stories for participating! And more thanks to the people that wrote the stories and are the authors that are mentioned! That's a lot of thanks... blue cookies for everyone!**

 **(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

 **Thanks for reading! Until next time,**

 **Awesomeninja09**


	34. VDJPTAPD And a Long AN!

**Hi guys! Here's another update!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.**

 **There is a _really_ long A/N at the bottom of this chapter. You have been warned!**

* * *

Why do those so called "demigods" always call me Moldyshorts? I've been keeping an eye on this story, Awesomeninja, and I am very enraged. ONE OF YOUR REVIEWERS HAVE CALLED ME THAT! This is a place where we come to complain about the FanFicions. I am complaining about this, so if anybody continues, they will get a special treatment from me _personally_.

AVADA KEDAVERA!

Fix. This.,

Lord VOLDEMORT

Perry and Annie Bell are alright. After all, they are heroes. Percy and Annabeth- sorry. _Perry and Annie Bell_ are alright.

-Dionysus

 **(A/N the next letter is from TheRavenpuffPandacorn. Thanks!)**

 _Fanfiction,_

 _Why am I always paired up with a brick? Do you hate me?_ **Yes. They do. I'm obviously their favorite. Right?** _Percy? Be quiet._ **Why? Is someone jealous?** _No. Shut up._ **Make me.** _Ugh!_ Get over here, Baby Brick Bro! _Thalia!_ **See, Jason? I'm their favorite!** _Shut up!_

 _But seriously,_

 _Jason Grace_ **and (your favorite demigod) Percy Jackson** and Thalia (Just Thalia.)

 _P.S, Shut up!_ **No!** Brick Head! Come on! See? _This is what I have to live with._ This _._

 _**Why is Percy sorted into everything? I understand Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, and I grudgingly, sort of understand Ravenclaw. But why Slytherin? Percy hasn't an ounce of bad blood in him. He doesn't have even a single drop of evil. Why make him PTSD. Sure, we might be a little PTSD, but that seems overkill. I'm sorry if I'm completely going off track, but I'm just trying to protect Percy. My Seaweed Brain.**_

 _ **My hero, my boyfriend, and my world. But I can't protect him from his own world. He acts fine, but is he? I really can't figure it out.**_ Annabeth? You are thinking way too far into this. _ **You're probably right, Thalia. You're probably right. But still! Why can't Percy and I be left alone for a little while? Why can't you make at least one FanFiction where everything is fine in our lives? Where everything is happy and there is no sadness in the air? It would be paradise. Perfect. As perfect as the Sirens island.**_

 _ **See? I owe my life to Seaweed Brain!**_ We all do. We all own our lives to Kelp Head. But, Annabeth, this is FanFiction. It's fiction created because they love us, right? Plus, all happiness would not make for a good plot. _ **When did you become so wise, Thalia?**_ I've always been like this. You've just been too smart and caught with your life and Percy's life to notice. _**Oh. Sorry.** _ It's fine. No worries.

 _ **Please stop messing with Seaweed Brain and I,**_

 _ **Annabeth Chase** _ and Thalia

 **(A/N The next one is from Chi Vayne. Thanks!)**

I want to complain about _You want to complain? Look at these shoes! I've had them for only three weeks and the heels are completely worn through!_ Stop it, Drew. Like I said earlier, I'm going to complain about _What's the point in complaining if what you're complaining about isn't going to change?_

Shut up Drew,

Piper McLean _and Drew Tanaka_

 _P.S, Isnt McLean Tristan McLean's last name?_ Yes. I'm his daughter. _Wow! That's laughable!_ Shut up.

* * *

 **Can anybody answer Drew's question? What's the point in complaining about something if what you're complaining about isn't going to change? Please answer it in your review! Who else thinks that I got way too caught up into Annabeth and Thalia's? Wow. I'm surprised.**

 **So, the authors and FanFictions that were submitted will be right under here!**

 **If you like angst one shots, I'd suggest reading my stories called Behind The Mask, The Stars, and Forever. They are all Percy Jackson stories and all have happy yet sad endings. Please read and review!**

Larkflight of RiverClan- Author: chocolate-writing-perfection; FanFiction: How To Get The Girl

Rosycat- Author: WilloaDream M.; FanFiction: Book I: A New Order

Eeveecat1248- FanFiction: Christmas at Camp Half-Blood (by 88wiseowls), lightning and death itself (by Cke1st)

kchopper1- FanFictions: grimmauld place (by benevolentdreamer), tales of the modern hero (by seweed princess of the fandom)

 **I think that's everyone! If you have any that you would like to submit, please leave it in a review!**

 **This is by far the longest chapter in this story. I just kept writing and couldn't stop myself. It was really fun! Almost a thousand words! There's just so much to get down on paper (or computers), you know? So many ideas jumbled around in your head, you have to write them all. So I did! Actually I lied. There's *drumroll* exactly a thousand words! ;P**

 **I hope that you like this update! I feel like I'm forgetting something... Here! For all you Percy Jackson fans out there that celebrate Christmas, please go to my profile and read the second to last thing on there. Third to last if you include that little sexism and racism thing, but yeah. Please read it! If you're too lazy to check (which I totally understand, I'm lazy too), just say so in a review and I'll PM it to you. Okay? Okay.**

 **I'm going to take a minute and thank you all. Thank you to all of my reviewers, follows, favorites, and even reads. One review can make my day. A couple views can make me hopeful. You guys keep me going. Maybe I'll even become an author someday! And if I do, when I do, I'm going to dedicate my first every book to all of you. I promise.**

 **Thanks for reading! This is getting excessively long, so...**

 **Until next time,**

 **Awesomeninja09**


	35. Commercials and Advertisements

**Hi guys! I feel like I owe you a chapter since it's been a while, so... here you go. Remember** _Fear The Fuzzy Bear_ **, the person that gave me all of those ideas at the beginning of the story? Well, all of these are dedicated to her (if that's wrong, please forgive me!).**

* * *

We, the Stolls, present to you the Portable Clap On Cue! Do you tell lots of terrible jokes that no one laughs at? Do you need to be the center spotlight 24/8? Are you a certain God of thunder and king of the gods that really needs this? If so, please contact Connor and or Travis Stoll for more details!

Product costs 760 drachmas. Shipping costs 240 drachmas. 100 drachmas total, please! *cough cough Zeus cough*

Sincerely,

The Stoll Brothers

 _Aphrodite. This is for you!_

 _Introducing the all new mirror holder! I have Mitchell, my half brother here with me to try it on. You simply slide the invisible headband onto your head like this... then you grab the mirror and pull it out. The lose invisible spring should hold it there. I'd suggest not moving too much, because then your make up could get ruined. But that's the Mirror Holder! Thanks for watching!_

 _Mom, or Apollo, if you want one on these too, all that you have to do it log onto demigod . com and purchase your item!_

 _Or, of course, you could just hire Percy Jackson to hold it for you 24/7. That would work too._

 _Anyway, this product comes from Mitchell and Lacy, son and daughter of Aphrodite._

We need more gardeners! If any of you reading or watching this, mortal, half blood, and god or goddess, would like to do it, please talk to the Council of Cloven Elders! Thank you!

-The Camp Half-Blood Nymphs

 **As the Hermes campers, we have decided to work together with the Hephastus cabin and prank Chiron, our lovely mentor. If you want in on this prank, please contact one of the Hermes cabins. Once you have, find this again and more writing will be underneath this. That will tell you what we're doing. You must swear on the Styx not to tell!**

 **_If you are reading this, it means that you have talked to a Hermes camper and sweated. Congratulations! You're in!_**

 ** _We are pranking Chiron with a grooming commercial. The second that he turns on the D-Tv, or Demigod TV for all you noobs out there, our commercial will turn on and play on replay on every channel that he goes to. In order to do this, we will need quite a few campers to keep Chiron busy, a few more campers to be on the lookout around the shooting area (where we'll be filming), and a few more that are actually on the tv. The people on tv had to be okay with kitchen duty for a month (or a few) and punishments, so it will most likely be all Hermes campers. If any of the Seven are reading this, which Percy most likely is, we would love to have your help! You all would make it look so much cooler with your powers and everything... thanks for participating!_**

 ** _-The Hermes Cabin_**

 _Ares needs anger management. If you are okay with working there with him or need anger management also, please contact me. And Perseus? Stay away from my daughter._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Athena_

Hey! Percy Jackson here with swimming lessons. If you're in and want to learn how to swim like a pro, please come to the Lake between 4 and 4:30. The lessons will most likely run on until 5, so be prepared to skip a training session! You must have at least been at Camp for three months to participate, since Chiron said that everyone else needs as much training as possible. You must also have been claimed, because we need to know that it's safe for you to go in the water.

But besides that, everyone is welcome! We will decide a time for the next meet during the first one, which is on Wednesday.

Thanks and hope that you come!

-Percy Jackson

* * *

 **Yup!** _Fear The Fuzzy Bear_ **gave me all of those ideas in a PM. Thank you!**

 **Can you believe that we?re at 190 reviews? I sure can't! 200TH reviewer gets a chapter dedicated to themselves!**

 **Now, the people that were requested this time are**

The Pretty Panda (guest) **\- FanFiction: I Got A Boy (I love that FanFiction!)**

 **That's all for now. And** _Twilight4ever (guest)_ **, I'll definitely be using that in the next chapter. Thanks for that idea!**

 **Remember, 200th reviewer gets a chapter dedicated to them! Thanks for reading!**

 **Please give me more FanFictions and author pen names that you love so that I can include them at the bottom of the next few chapters! These have been getting pretty long, haven't they? I sure think so! Almost 900 words!**

 **There was something that I was going to say... Happy Early Christmas! Please tell me if I got anything wrong here. I will make sure to change it!**

 **And even though I don't reply to all reviews, I definitely read every single one and they all make me smile. All of them! And I would like to thank all of my favoriters (is that a word?), followers (that is a word!), reviewers, and even readers! Every single gel person that reads one of these make my day! Every review makes my week, and every favorite and or follow makes me explode in happiness. That 's to everyone!**

 **This feels long enough. Now over 100 words. I'm going to end it.**

 **Until next time,**

 **Awesomeninja09**

 **P.S, Just would love it if someone could give me ideas for TB3. I have the main idea down, but I need a little more inspiration. If only I could get a few more reviews... oh well! Bye!**


	36. Gods, Tutoring, and Pranksters Anonymous

**Hi guys! So we've reached our 200th reviewer! Let's have a round of applause for** _I (guest)_ **! And yes, I will!**

 **Disclaimer (I really have to start doing more of these): I do not own Percy Jackson ando Harry Potter. All rights belong to Rick Riordan and JK Rowling. Thank you!**

* * *

 **(This first one if from** _Twilight4ever [guest]_ **)**

Why is everyone always making me and that Kronos dude a team? He's no match for me!

Yeah right. I am a titan, father of the gods, whereas _YOU_ are just a puny mortal with no nose!

I have cheated death! I'm practically a god!

I AM THE FATHER OF THE GODS!

Well, I am the greatest!

No, I am!

 _Actually, as King of the Gods, I believe that I am the greatest. So shut up losers._

 **Oh really Zeus? Air disasters are NO comparison to water disasters!**

 **Ahem. Lord of the Dead? Definitely the greatest.**

No, me.

ME!

 _It is me._

 **ME ME ME ME ME!**

 **Me.**

 _Boys..._

-Voldemort, Kronos, _Zeus_ , **Poseidon,** **Hades** _, and Artemis_

 _P.S, Wait... DAD!?_

 **(The next ones are all from** _Fear The Fuzzy Bear_ **)**

 _Hi! My name is Hermione Granger and I am here with a request for private tutoring. Come to me if you absolutely stink in (wizard) school and I will make sure that you pass your OWLs and NEWTs. After all, they aren't called Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests for nothing!_

 _Come and you will surpass everyone!_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Hermione Granger_

 **Is there someone that you need pranked?** Is there someone that annoys you like crazy?  If so, please come to Pranksters Anonymous, the place where we prank people both wizard and demigod! **The person pranked will know to never mess with you again, and all that it costs is 5 drachmas or 10 galleons! Pay up!**

 **-Pranksters Anonymous (Fred,** George, Connor **, and Travis) :)**

 **YOU HAVE BEEN PRANKED.**

 **This is Pranksters Anonymous pranking you, the pranking anonymously team of anonymous people. We have come to terms that someone has decided to prank you (we won't say who), and we are doing their bidding for a price. Please DO NOT walk into your classroom, Umbridge, because there is no prank in there. Have a (terribly) nice day!**

 **-Pranksters Anonymous**

This is Pranksters Anonymous pranking you! We a're a pranked team that pranks anonymously (as I hope you have figured out from the title). Someone has decided to prank you, so I would recommend going into your classroom and not into the Great Hall (if that's what it's called. I'm talking about the place where you wizards eat stuff)! Thank you for your time! Now, if you don't want to get punched in the face by this letter, I would recommend ducking! Have a good day, Snape!

PUNCH!

-Pranksters Anonymous

* * *

 **Those pranking ones were actually pretty fun to write... Please tell me in a review if you'd like to see more of those! Remember to include the person that you want to get pranked too!**

 **There was one suggestion today from Rosycat!**

Rosycat- Author: Calefe **(I have to agree with you there. She is pretty amazing!)**

 **OH MY GODS WE'RE AT LIKE TWO HUNDRED REVIEWS I'M GOING TO EXODE IN HAPPINESS! And 33 favorites and 36 follows? It's a dream come true!**

 **Thank you so so much to everyone that reads this! And to every one that has favorites and followed! AND TO EVERYONE WHO PARTICIPATED IN THOSE 200 REVIEWS!**

 **The 210th reviewer gets a shout out!**

 **Thanks to everyone who's reading this! This chapter isn't as long as the last two, but at least I'm updating... right? Thanks to everyone who gives me ideas! I love you all! :)**

 **Until next time,**

 **Awesomeninna09**

 **(I sure do hope that next time isn't that far away!)**


	37. Chiron, PA, and Hermione

**Hi guys! It's been forever, so I feel like I owe you an update... Here you go!**

 **I really need to start doing more of these... Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HP! They belong to J.K Rowling and Rick Riordan respectively!**

 **And Calefe, this is sort of an "inside joke," but... I'm the MH (Major Head) of the Ninja Forces (NF), and you are my co worker. XP**

 **Thanks to VRockstar for the next two ideas. Thanks! :)**

* * *

And, more pranking ones! Voldie, please!

Why would Camp Half-Blood, the camp that takes in all demigods, betray the twice hero of Olympus because his _brother_ did something bad? I personally find many things wrong with that.

First of all, Annabeth can read Percy like an open book. She can tell when he's lying and really means something. So she would be able to tell if he hadn't done something.

Second of all, why would Percy _ever_ ally with Gaea? What does she have that he wants? Nothing, in my opinion.

Third of all, Percy doesn't even have a brother named Mark or Joseph or Dylan or Phillip or anything like that. Percy doesn't have a brother!

Fourth of all, I wouldn't betray Percy like that. I know of Percy Jackson's unwavering loyalty better than most, and I know for a fact that Percy would die before joining forces with Gaea. And please done even get me started on Chaos' "twin brother named Order" or something like that. Please don't!

Best Wises,

Chiron, immortal trainer of heroes

 **Hey Voldie? Yeah, you Voldie. This is llllllllllllll C Stole here and I am NOT pranking you! If you must know, one of your Thanatos Eaters is NOT a demigod in disguise, and the only way to get rid of him IS NOT killing him and all of your workers. We will NOT tell you who it is after you've gotten rid of all of your little evil friends.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **PRANKSTERS ANONYMOUS**

 _Am I really that annoying? Do I really read THAT many books? I mean, seriously. I don't think that I would be making goo-goo eyes at Percy Jackson the second that he enters the Great Hall. Sure, other girls might do it. But I know for a fact that I wouldn't!_

 _Please stop the catastrophic nonsense,_

 _Hermione Granger_

* * *

 **So, its been a while... It really has. I'm sorry! I don't really have an excuse.**

 **Well, I probably feel like it's been longer than it really has been, but... yeah. Just wondering, but do you think that my writing has improved the slightest bit ever since the very beginning of thi story all those months ago? How long has it been? *counts on fingers* One... two... three... FOUR months? Whoa! A little over four months!**

 **So, I don't really have much to say. I'm going to be changing the poll on my profile to something about which story idea you like more since I'm almost done with BOTH of my multi-chapter stories. I really am a little sad about ending them. I've made lots of PMing friends while writing both this and TB3, but I feel like it's about time for me to let go.**

 **That's about it for now. Bye!**

 **-Awesomeninja09**


	38. Percy, Travis, Annabeth, and Thalia

**I am so sorry. You had to wait a full year to get another update! Please accept my apology! If you've read/are reading TB3 (another FanFiction by me), you've already heard my excuse. Just... please know that I'm being very sincere when I apologize. I've had such a writer's block for this story! I've been reading some FanFictions lately, and I basically just did these off of what I've read.**

 **Disclaimer: Percy and Harry and Annabeth and Hermione and Grover and Ron do not belong to me, sadly. But I hope that in the future, different characters will! :)**

 **Thank you,** _PancakePirates (guest)_ **for giving me the idea for the first one! You're the best! :D**

* * *

I am most certainly _not_ a son of Chaos. Really? I have water powers, not whatever a son or descendant of Chaos would have. What would they have, anyway? Curse you, ADHD. I'm a son of Poseidon, if you didn't know. Not Chaos. And, I am not chaotic! **Y** **eah right, Seaweed Brain. You're about as chaotic as they come.** Annabeth? Whhyyyyyyyyyy? **No! You're such a... such a... (enter mean nickname here).** Oh. _Travis._ That's a _terrible_ impersonation of Annabeth. **Why thank you, Perce! You know you love me!** Hey...Shouldn't you be on your date with Katie? **OH CRAP!** Ha! That's what you get for your terrible impersonation of Annabeth!Anyway, I am not some super dangerous weapon that Chaos can use for the destruction of Olympus. • _Yeah. That's true, Seaweed Brain, but you are a super dangerous weapon that Olympus can use for the destruction of titans and Gaea._ Travis! Go away! _This is Annabeth, Percy. Are you okay?_ Ugh. Whatever.  
Sincerely ( the not-a-son-of-Chaos),

Percy, **and Travis,** _and Annabeth_

 _P.S, Hey Travis? Shouldn't you be on that date with Katie? I heard her letting her frustration out earlier. You might want to go check to see if she's okay..._

 **P.P.S, Holy Hephaestus! You're right! TRAVIS OUT!**

P.P.P.S, That sounded fun... Let me try. PERCY OUT! It is fun!

 **P.P.P.P.S, I know right? PERSASSY JACKSASSON OUT!**

P.P.P.P.P.S, Why did you do my name?

 _P.P.P.P.P.P.S, This is getting really long. Just end it already, okay? Okay. TRAVIS! GO TO KATIE ALREADY!_

 **P.P.P.P.P.P.P.S, Fine, jeez. For the last time, Annabeth: TRAVIE OUT!**

P.P.P.P.P.P.P.P.S, You put an 'e' instead of an 's...' HA! PERCY OUT!

 _P.P.P.P.P.P.P.P.P.S, Finally! Out!_

Percy and Annabeth are soulmates. I know that already.

What I don't understand, however, is why you people keep doing these weird things to them. I was just browsing in the Percy Jackson and the Olympians area (I'd much prefer it if it were called Thalia Grace and How She Saved Olympus Without the Help of Percy Jackson, but that's just me) when I came across soulmates stories.

Apparently you see a giant burst of color or have a number on your arm that ticks down to the exact second that you meet your soulmate. Or you can only see one color until you meet the special person in your life, then everything becomes visible and you can see all of the colors that are available to the human eye (did you know that birds can see a color that people cant? Cool, right?). How is that freaking possible? More importantly, where does that leave me and Nico and the rest of the Hunters? What about the gods, hmm? Where does that leave them?

I'm sorry. I just sort of have a problem with this, being a Hunter of Artemis and all. I realize that this was a complete waste of paper and a pen (I think that I heard a rumor that Riptide can be a real pen... I'm going to have to check up on that.), but it was just a small problem that I had with these stories.

But I love your creativeness! Congrats for that (I'd add a smiley face, but I know that Awesomeninja09 is going to be typing this up on a computer (thank you, you wonderful daughter of Athena!), and I don't know if she can do it on there... If you can, Awesomeninja09, please add one!) :)

Lieutenant of Artemis (the goddess of the moon, the Hunt, childbirth, and other stuff),

Thalia Grace

* * *

 **So sorry for going AWOL and MIA! You had to wait a year for an update (I love New Year humor!). Sorry! In return, I have given you another almost 1,000 worded chapter! Yay! :) I finally got to get on the computer. I've had a chaotic last few weeks *sigh*. Glad it's Saturday!**

 **NEWS:**

 **I have a new poll on my profile! I would love it if you could go and check it out and vote. It's really important because it's about which story I'm going to write after I finish with this and TB3 (Since both of those are going to be coming to an end soon). PLEASE CHECK IT OUT IT'D MEAN EVERYTHING TO ME!**

 **Review! :) I' absolutely love it if we could get up to 230 reviews by the end of this story. I'd never even thought that a story of mine would make it this far! Thank you! Can we try to reach 215 reviews for this chapter? That's be awesome! You all are so amazing... Thank you to everybody!**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Awesomeninja09**


	39. Jason, PA, and Ginny Weasley-Potter

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for this idea. :D**

* * *

 **(Thank you to** _I (guest)_ for giving me this first idea! Thank you! :D) I'm lots of things, but jealous is not one of them.

What do I have to be jealous of? I had my own Camp, my own friends, my own family, and I was a leader. What do U have that Percy doesn't, and what does he have that I don't? Not. Jealous. Thank you.

-Jason Grace

 **Hi, there! This is Pranksters Anonymous, the non-official pranksters group of anonymous people. If you are receiving this letter, it's because there is a person that does not like you. You are getting pranked by us in honor of that person. Gaea, Mothe Nature, whatever you like to be called, here's the thing: there is nothing in your life. Absolutely nothing! Don't go around thinking that oh have something to return to if you take over, because you don't. Face it, dude. You're gone for. You're had your time. Now, you have to** move **on. :)**

 **So, whatever you do, DO NOT check your mailbox. If you do, you will absolutely not get a surprise from in there. And PLEASE REMEMBER TO NOT take over the world! We know that you will fail.**

 **-Pranksters Anonympus**

 **P.S, The goo that sprays into your immortal face cos ts $12.99 in mortal American money and is 27 galleons. Thank you!**

 _Why does Harry have to go through everyone on this freaking website? He has to date unthinkable people (that aren't me), get betrayed by his friends, and you weirdos support it! How do you like seeing Harry go through all this pain? Merlin, you niggles are evil! I cannot believe you! If you post one more story about Harry doing something that's not, as you people call it, "canon," you will all suffer from deme toes and unforgivable curses. Understand me? Good, because I don't lie about this kind of stuff. Merlin, I'm turning into Mum, aren't I? I hope that's a good thing... Thank you for your time._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Ginny_ Weasley-Potter

* * *

 **If it is your birthday while reading this, then HAPPY BIRTHDAY! If it a a holiday when you're reading this, then HAPPY/MERRY [enter holiday here]! If not, well... HAPPY SATURDAY!**

 **I still have that poll on my profile. PLEASE GO CHECK IT OUT! I need to know what to post once I finish with this and TB3. Right now, Girls Day and Continuation of the Blood of Olympus is winning with the Chaos Story as a runner up, but that's all that I'm going to tell you for now. All of the stories are either Percy Jackson or Harry Potter, so if you're reading this FanFiction, you've most likely read both series. :)**

 **Please review! I updated because I was bored and have nothing better to do ajnd FanFiction seems to cre my bird on really well. I hope that you're happy! I haven't updating this story in like, two or three whole hours! It's been FAR too long! XD**

 **Thank you for all of the support! Every review makes me smile (when it's not a Flame), and I'm surprised that I've only gotten three Flames throughout this e** **ntire story. Three three Flames for a story that basically criticizes ideas? That's awesome!**

 **So, our current stats are... (That was fun to type up!):**

 **210 reviews (whoa!)**

 **35 favorites (isnt that cool?)**

 **40 follows (awesome!)**

 **15,903 views (Holy Hera...)**

 **Thank you for that! Make sure to check out** _Calefe's_ **story called Flawed Heroes, it's really awesome! Thanks for reading!**

 **Answer poll! Please review! :)**

 **-Awesomeninja09**


	40. Chaos, George, Demigods, Fred, and Remus

**There should be about five more chapters in this story, but I need ideas of you want to get those chapters finished soon! Thank you everybody!**

 **Thanks to Calefe for their wonderful ideas, even if they weren't intended. And if any of you have read Lemon before, you'll know why George asked what he did. I don't want to keep you waiting, so I'll just go ahead and let you read on. :)**

* * *

 **(Thanks to Calefe for this idea!)**

 _I will have you know right now that I am a female. I am not a male, as many of you seem to portray me as. Thank you so much for your time._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Chaos_

Just wondering, but what exactly is a lemon? I mean, I doubt that you would add that at the end of your FanFiction summaries just because you feel like eating the yellow food... And why are all Lemons rated 'T?'

-George

 **(Thanks to Calefe for this idea too!)**

 _I would never willingly betray Percy! You people are completely crazy if you think that I would ever do such a thing!_ Calm down, Annabeth. It's called a FanFICTION for a reason! _You're probably right, Seaweed Brain._ **That's a first, isn't it?** _Yeah. It is._ Shut it Pinecone Face. **It was Annabeth too, Kelp Head!** Whoa, whoa, whoa! Let's try get through today without any battles to the death with each other, okay? Please and thank you.

 _-Annabeth_ , Percy, **Thalia** , and Jason

 _ **I never thought that death would be like this. The underworld has been kind to me, putting me in Elysium. Thank you, Hades! I've even made new friends, and I can't wait for George to come join me here!**_

 _ **-Fred**_

 **I have my bite, children. No matter how many times you write stories about me not having it, it will not go away. But really, thank you for trying.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Remus Lupin, werewolf**

* * *

 **This is much much shorter than the previous chapters, but I am completely out of ideas. Any review will help. If you complain about something that I haven't complained about yet, I'll twist your complaint into a complaint by a character. If you write me a complaint from a character, I'll edit it and use it, giving you credit (even if you're a guest). Please give me ideas! I really need them!**

 **Can we try to get up to 230 reviews by the end of this FanFiction? It would be awesome! Thank you! :)**

 **Last thing: I have a new poll on my profile (I can't remember if I said this last chapter or not. I think I did...) and I would absolutely LOVE IT if you could answer it! I need to know which idea to use once I finish this and TB3, which are both beginning to come to a close, and you answering that poll will help me divide. So far, there is a tie between two different options. I'm not going to say which ones, though...**

 **Thanks for reading! See you next chapter, which should be soon (if I get a bunch of ideas)!**

 **-Awesomeninja09**


	41. V, P, L, R, R&H, S, and APWBD

**Four chapters left! Ahh!**

 **Thank you to everybody who has read, reviewed, favorited, and followed this story. I'm amazed at how many favorites and follows and REVIEWs *hint hint* I got, and I just felt like saying that. Never thought that I'd make it this far. :)**

 **On with the chapter!**

* * *

I will have you know that Severus and I don't have a 'thing' going, as you awful not-even-mudbloods seem to think we do.

CRUCIO,

Lord Voldemort

 **(Calefe, thanks for this idea! And for admitting that I'm an awesome ninja in your review all those reviews ago... ;P)**

How _come every time that there's a "demigods (we) go to high school" fic, there are like, no monsters. The monsters that DO come to get us are always empousai or hellhounds. What's the point in that?_

 _-Piper McLean_

P.S, Hey Beauty Queen? _Yes, Leo?_ Did you get your name because of Peter Piper? Do you pick pickled peppers too? _No, Repair Boy. Shut up... I love charmspeak._

-Leo Spanking-Hot Valdez

 ** _I am not dating James. Neither is Padfoot, for that matter. Please don't 'pair us up,' as you muffles say. Thank you for your time._**

 ** _-Remus_**

 **Is Ceberus, that weird three headed dog from Greek myths just a Greek version of Fluffy?** No, Ron. Fluffy is a version of him. **Oh.**

 **-Ron** and Hermione

 **(Thank you 'I (guest)' for this idea! You're awesome!)**

 **I am not dumb. I have battle strategies (thank you, Athena), street smarts (thank you, god/goddess of street smarts), and style (Id thank Apollo for this, but I believe that I really can't... Thank you, Apollo's sun car). So ha. Not stupid.**

 **-PerSASSy JackSASSon (cause I'm smart like that)**

What, I may ask, is the point of having me date Voldemort? There is no point.

-Severus Snape

 _How many times will I have to ask you to stop making me evil? I'm not evil! I fought against Lord Voldemort and sided with Harry. Please stop. Isn't this about the third letter that I've sent in about this? Please change it. It is heart-breaking for me and ruins the little confidence that I have in myself. I hope that you're happy with making me feel bad._

 _-Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

* * *

 **I'm actually starting to think that doing the fonts on my phone takes more time than that actual writing. Fonts are a real pain, but it's worth it for you guys! I've found a cheat, anyway. :)**

 **About nine more reviews until we get to 230! Do you think that we could do it? It would be completely awesome and make all three of my lives (even if I decided to swim in the Lythe to forget everything to live again, I would remember it!). Thank you all so much!**

 **This chapter is a little shorter than the last one, but the next few are going to be short so that I can make the last one the longest of them all. :D**

 **Stay tuned! Let's try to reach 130, can we? Pppllleeeaaassseee! This is the second update in two days! I deserve it, don't I? Especially with all of the fonts... Anyway, thanks for reading!**

 **-Awesomeninja09**


	42. Minerva, NOT Zues, Percy, and Athena

**It's been forever! SO sorry!**

 **This chapter is quite short because I really need ideas. Please help me!**

* * *

Thanks! Now enjoy!

 _Muggles (and Weasleys),_

 _I am not Catwoman. The next person who calls me that (I'm looking at you, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Weasley) will become a pet rat for a few practice transfiguration spells. I do not care if it is against school rules to do that._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 **Mortals,**

 **My name is not Zues, nor will it ever be. Thank you for nothing.**

 **From,**

 **ZEUS**

Peoplez,

I am NOT planning on getting Annabeth knocked up just to leave her! **You better not be planning that, Perseus…** Why in HADES would I do that, Lady Athena? See what you're doing, people? You're getting my soon-to-be fiance's mother mad at me!

 **Grrr…**

Uh-oh.

-Percy Jackson **and Lady Athena**

* * *

 **Well, at least I updated, right? Please help me! Only three more chapters, guys… and I might lower that number if I don't get any ideas… Thanks for reading!**

 **Is… 237 reviews possible? I'd love it if we could get there! Thanks again!**

 **-Awesomeninja09**


	43. Leo Valdez, Zeus, and Reyna

**I don't really have anything to say except for 'Sorry for updating a little later than planned,' so… Start reading!**

* * *

(Thanks to _**FanFiction'BoutPJIsLife**_ for this letter!)

Fanfictionerz,

Please. I am not a Hufflepuff or a Slytherin or a Ravenclaw OR a Gryffindor (even though that would be pretty cool). I'm not even a wizard! I don't go to Hogwarts!

Jeez. I thought that was common knowledge. Guess I was mistaken.

In all of your demigodishness,

Leo Frickin-Awesome Valdez

 _ **What's up with you all?**_

 _ **Apparently, you foolish mortals think that Poseidon will overcome me. Even funnier that I've heard that you've even written about me giving up my throne for you. What is going on in all of your walnut brains?**_

 _ **Zeus**_

(Thanks to _**FanFiction'BoutPJIsLife**_ for this letter!)

 _Why am I always portrayed as a person who fights for girl's rights, and that's all that I do? I will have you know that I joke around. I do smile every once and awhile, you know. I actually do do other things. Not everything that I do is defending something else._

 _Please take my words into consideration._

 _Thank you,_

 _Reyna_

* * *

 **Wow. I am deeply impressed. We got ten more reviews than I'd asked for. TEN! I'm bursting with joy right now, and I'm SO SORRY for not updating sooner! Can we try… 255 reviews? I'll probably update later today (depending on the time zone you're in) because I got SO MANY wonderful ideas!**

 **If you gave me an idea for one of these and I forgot to give you credit (that sometimes happens and I feel SO bad!), please leave me a review or PM and I'll go through my reviews, find yours, and give you credit. Thanks a bunch!**

 **Please keep the ideas coming… They help a bunch with writer's block, and definitely help me make the last chapter the longest.**

 **Thanks again!**

 **AN09**


	44. Dumbledore&Ron,Percabeth,Solangelo,& McG

**Well, I did say that I would update soon, didn't I? Here you go!**

(Thanks to _**twilight4ever**_ for this letter!)

 **You must be mistaken. I am Albus Dumbledore. You must seem to think that I am Mr. Ronald Weasley instead. The fact that some of you think I am a time traveling Ronald is absolutely** Huh? Someone say my name? **preposterous!** What does preposterous mean? **He is a very gallant young man, but how can you possibly see any similarities between us?** Can I have a lemon drop? I like lemon drops. **Except for the fact that we both like lemon drops. And have holes in our socks.** How did you know I have holes in my socks? **Mr. Weasley, this is a magical school. I have my ways.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Professor Dumbledore** and Ron Weasley

(Thanks to _**Guest**_ _**for**_ this letter!)

People of Earth,

Do I really eat that much? _Well, Seaweed Brain…_ I'm not asking you, Wise Girl. But seriously. Do I? I like to think that I consume a turkey leg in a couple minutes, not a couple seconds…

Wondering _(as always),_

Percy _and Annabeth_

(Thanks to _**Finwitch1**_ for this letter, and sorry for being so late with it!)

I have recently been informed of a great problem. _**Which is?** _ At Hogwarts, people sing. _**And?** _ And, Di Angelo, it isn't real singing! _**How is singing not real singing?**_ They sing a song, but everyone is singing differently. **_Shouldn't everyone have their own voice or something? I don't get where you're coming from._**

NICO, ONE PERSON CAN BE SINGING TO THE TUNE OF THE HAPPY BIRTHDAY SONG, WHILE SOMEONE ELSE CAN BE SINGING LIKE THEY'RE AT A FUNERAL! IT'S NOT REAL SINGING! _ **Okay! Jeez!**_ That is all.

Will Solace _**and Nico di Angelo**_

(Thank you to _**TheRavenpuffPandacorn**_ for this letter, and sorry for being so late!)

 _I do not at all understand the house stereotypes. Being a Gryffindor myself I understand the ones about Slytherin, but I have come to realize that those too are biased._

 _Gryffindors are considered brave and loyal, but when have they ever been considered boastful or cunning? The Marauders (James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin) were boastful, and Peter Pettigrew was cunning._

 _Hufflepuffs on the other hand aren't all pride and joy. When they're needed or want something, they can be as cunning as Slytherins (which is yet another stereotype). Cedric Diggory, for that matter, was very brave. Shouldn't he have been in Gryffindor? No. Because he was witty, cunning, and nice (he was a little more nice than everything else, but still)._

 _Slytherins are a big stereotype. Probably the biggest, actually. Slytherins such as Tom Riddle and Bellatrix Lestrange (the famous, evil ones) cloud people's judgement, while people such as Draco Malfoy are forgotten. Hopefully after the war, people will realize this._

 _Then, there's Ravenclaws. Not all of them are smart and witty and only smart and witty. There are the thoughtful ones, and their thoughtfulness is what got them into Ravenclaw (Luna Lovegood is a fine example for this)._

 _I know that this letter/complaint is excessively long, but it is a problem that I hope we can all overcome as one._

 _Thank you and best wishes,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 **That last letter was pretty long. It felt like I was writing an essay, but an essay for a good cause. It was fun none the less, so I wrote it!**

 **I love writing these, and I'm so bummed knowing that there is only one chapter left… I'll try to update as soon as possible, if I get enough ideas *wink wink*. I know that this is a HUGE goal, but I want to get the chapter between 3,000 and 5,000 words. So you think we can do it? We can, only if I get enough reviews and ideas!**

 **I have a mini poll for you. Please answer truthfully! Here it is:**

 **When I finish the story, I should…**

 **a) go over and edit it**

 **b) go over and edit it, taking out the A/Ns**

 **c) go over and edit it, making each letter its own chapter so there are over 100 chapters and you can see where the letters start and end easily**

 **d) go over and edit it, making each letter its own chapter and taking out the A/Ns**

 **e) do nothing to it and leave it without editing or anything**

 **I personally am leaning more towards 'd' since there's a bunch of grammatical mistakes near the beginning, but you can choose whatever you want to! Thanks for being part of my mini poll, and I'll write you soon!**

 **I almost forgot! I have a new story up called Dudley's Dream. It's currently a one shot, but I might add more chapters and make it a series of I get enough favorites, follows, and reviews! NOW I'll write you soon.**

 **1 More Chapter (oh no!),**

 **AN09**


End file.
